disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Channel Original Series
Las Disney Channel Original Series, Serie Original de Disney Channel en español, son producciones originales del canal Disney Channel, propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Anteriormente eran conocidos como Disney Channel Shows. Disney Channel Shows 1983 * Good Morning, Mickey! * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) * Contraption (1983) * Donald Duck Presents (1983) * You and Me Kid (1983-1986) 1984 * Symbol (1984–1992) 1985 * Dumbo's Circus (1985–1988) 1986 * Kids Incorporated (1986–1993) 1989 * Mickey Mouse Club (1989–1996) * Good Morning Miss Bliss (1989) 1991 * Adventures in Wonderland (1991–1995) Disney Channel Original Series 1997 * Flash Forward (1997–1999) 1998 * The Famous Jett Jackson (25 de Octubre de 1998–22 de Junio de 2001) * Bug Juice (28 de Febrero de 1998–2001) 1999 * So Weird (18 de Enero de 1999–28 de Septiembre de 2001) * The Jersey (24 de Septiembre 1999–23 de Marzo 2003) 2000 * Even Stevens (17 de Junio de 2000–2 de Junio 2003) * In a Heartbeat (26 de Agosto de 2000–25 de Marzo de 2001) 2001 * Lizzie McGuire (12 de Enero de 2001–14 de Febrero de 2004) * The Proud Family (15 de Septiembre de 2001–19, August 2005) 2002 * Kim Possible (7 de Junio de 2002–7 de Septiembre de 2007) 2003 * That's So Raven (17 de Enero de 2003–10 de Noviembre de 2008) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (20 de Septiembre de 2003–23 de Julio de 2006) 2004 * Phil of the Future (18 de Junio de 2004–19 de Agosto de 2006) * Dave the Barbarian (23 de Enero de 2004–22 de Enero 2005) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (21 de Agosto de 2004–25 de Agosto de 2006) 2005 * American Dragon: Jake Long (21 de Enero de 2005–1 de Septiembre de 2007) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (18 de Marzo de 2005–1 de Septiembre de 2008) * The Buzz on Maggie (17 de Junio de 2005–27 de Mayo de 2006) 2006 * The Emperor's New School (27 de Enero de 2006–20 de Noviembre de2008) * Hannah Montana (24 de Marzo 2006–16 de Enero de 2011) * The Replacements (8 de Septiembre de 2006 – 30 de Marzo de 2009) 2007 * Cory in the House (12 de Enero de 2007–12 de Septiembre de 2009) * Phineas and Ferb (17 de Agosto de 2007–presente) * Wizards of Waverly Place (12 de Octubre de 2007–6 de Enero de 2012) 2008 * The Suite Life on Deck (26 de Septiembre de 2008–6 de Mayo de 2011) 2009 * Sonny with a Chance (8 de Febrero de 2009–2 de Enero de 2011) * [[JONAS|''JONAS''/''JONAS L.A.]] (2 de Mayo de 2009-3 de Octubre de 2010) 2010 * ''Good Luck Charlie (4 de Abril de 2010–presente) * Fish Hooks (24 de Septiembre de 2010–presente) * Shake It Up (7 de Noviembre de 2010–presente) 2011 * So Random! (5 de Junio de 2011–25 de Marzo de 2012) * A.N.T. Farm (6 de Junio de 2011–presente) * PrankStars (15 de Julio de 2011–16 de Octubre de 2011) * Jessie (30 de Septiembre de 2011–presente) * Austin & Ally (2 de Diciembre de 2011–presente) 2012 * Gravity Falls (15 de Junio de 2012–presente) * Code: 9 (26 de Julio de 2012–28 de Septiembre de 2012) * Dog With a Blog (12 de Octubre de 2012–presente) Series anunciadas * Wander Over Yonder (2013) * Bits & Pieces (2013) Series Online de Disney Channel 2006 *''Bug Juice'' (2006-2007) *''Totally in Tune'' (2006) 2007 *''Totally Hoops'' (2007) *''D Concert: Disney Channel Concert Series'' (2007) *''London Tipton's Yay Me!'' (2007)Yay Me! Starring London Tipton - Disney Channel Referencias Véase también *Disney Channel Original Movies *Disney Junior & Playhouse Disney Original Series *Disney XD Original Series Categoría:Disney Channel #